1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus equipped with a sensor-shift image stabilization system and an electronic front curtain reset.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital single-lens reflex cameras or mirrorless system cameras use an electronic front curtain-mechanical rear curtain shutter (hereinafter referred to as “electronic front curtain shutter”), which uses an electronically-controlled front curtain on an imaging device (hereinafter referred to as “electronic front curtain reset”) and a rear curtain of a mechanical shutter (hereinafter referred to as “mechanical rear curtain shutter”) in combination (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-41510).
Also, such a configuration using an electronic front curtain shutter is known that performs a reset-scanning line by line to reset the quantity of charges accumulated in each pixel of the imaging device to zero by the electronic front curtain reset before running the mechanical rear curtain (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-129588). In this manner, an image capturing operation is realized by operating the mechanical rear curtain after a lapse of a certain time to shield the imaging device from light, and performing a scan for reading out signals after a lapse of a specified time line by line.
The electronic front curtain shutter makes it possible to improve camera performances by size-reduction of the imaging apparatus, reduction of the release time lag, reduction of operation sound, and reduction of the release shock.
Also, many digital single-lens reflex cameras or many mirrorless system cameras have an image stabilization function, which includes an image stabilization system built in the camera body (hereinafter referred to as “sensor-shift image stabilization”), and an image stabilization system built in the lens unit (hereinafter referred to as “lens-shift image stabilization”).
The sensor-shift image stabilization can correct a camera shake caused on the camera body by shifting the imaging device. Also, the sensor-shift image stabilization can correct a rotational camera shake caused on the camera body by rotating the imaging device.